Academy Days: an RGZ Archer & Arashi21 production
by Arashi21
Summary: You know the Story of Revan, Malak, and the Jedi Exile. you know of the choices they made during the Mandalorian Wars and how their decisions shaped the fate of the galaxy. But do you know of the adventures they had as Padawans? Rated T


Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic Academy Days

Chapter 1: Apprentice No More

AN Welcome to the first chapter of Academy Days. This chapter will introduce most of the cast members of the story, not all of them, but most. I hope that you enjoy it, reviews will be appreciated, suggestions will be taken into consideration, and flames will be used to keep my feet warm. So sit back and enjoy.

CA/N: Hey it's Arashi21! This is the big secret project that Archer and I have been working on since June. I've been looking forward to posting this for a long time and I'm so glad Archer gave the green light to start posting it! Well as some of you may know, this story will be written by both me and RGZ Archer. The first 9 chapters will be written by Archer and I will write the chapters afterward, though I don't know exactly how many yet. I will be editing his chapters as well as co-authoring them and he will do the same when it's my turn to write the chapters. Ok I'm done taking up space on the paper so go forth and enjoy Academy Days chapter 1! :P

When one described Revan, they might say he was calm, collected, and levelheaded. He was the epitome of serene, like a gentle breeze on a cool summer night…

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Well, usually anyway…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO ONE LEFT?!"

The young boy, only twelve years of age was noted to be strong in the force, he was a natural fighter, in both hand to hand and armed combat. But like anyone else, especially a child, he had his faults. For Revan, it was that he wanted what he thought was 'rightfully' his.

Alek Squinquargesimus, also known as "Squint", and one of Revan's closest friends, was already banging his head on the wall, trying in vain to stave off his soon to be headache. The two were rarely seen without the other nearby, so his being present for yet another episode of "Revan vs Vrook" was no surprise. At one time, he had actually contemplated recording their arguments to listen to later, just in case his Jedi career flopped and he decided to go into politics.

Alek knew this was not going to end well. Heck, most of Dantooine knew it wouldn't end well. But as the best friend of the academy's star student, (and trouble maker) it was his job to listen, so he knew how to comfort his friend, and so that he knew the whole story.

"I mean just what I said," the deep gravely voice of Master Vrook, also know as 'Darth Grouch Dark Lord of the Stiff', among the students was heard echoing off the wall. Even though they couldn't prove it, it was common knowledge throughout the student body that Vrook channeled his voice through the force, so even though it wasn't loud, it hit like a runaway bantha.

"There are no Knights, and certainly no Masters here to take you on as their Padawan," he said, a calm tone in his voice, but if one listened closely, they could hear a hint of satisfaction hidden amongst his words. "You will just have to wait until next year…"

"But it's not fair!" cried the apprentice, "I've been here longer than anyone else! I should have been first!" Revan's voice carried throughout the hall, brash, youthful, full of vigor, but if you listened closely, you could hear the pain as well. The pain of loss that the Jedi code preached one had to do without was hard to follow in such a situation as this.

"You will just have to wait until next year," Vrook repeated, his expression unfaltering. "There is nothing that can be done other than to wait. In the meantime, continue your studies." Vrook, even when delivering bad news, news that would devastate a student, did so in his 'lecture' mode. The man was about as thoughtful as a kath hound.

"Fine then!"

The doors swished open reveling a young boy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and if you looked closely enough, you could almost see a small storm cloud over his head, raining, or perhaps sleeting, that was the strength of his feelings. After leaving the classroom the boy hurried down the hall, heading to his dorm room.

"Hey, wait up!"

Revan stopped, not bothering to turn around, he knew the voices of most of the students and teachers. This was a voice however he would never forget, his best friend, and co-conspirator, Alek. Alek quickly caught up to his friend, already knowing what was wrong, but staying quite, waiting for his friend to turn around and face him.

"Revan?" he asked. Revan made no motion to face him

Alek knew that unless Revan turned around he would not talk to him, it was one of his quirks, for some reason he wouldn't talk to someone unless looking them in the face, or at least in their general direction.

So he tried again. "Revan?"

The boy's shoulders sagged and he turned to face Alek. Looking up to see one of the few people he called friend on this backwater rock of the galaxy.

"So…" began Alek, not sure how to ask his question. "Did Vrook find you a teacher?"

Even though Alek already knew the answer, he still asked, if only to keep up appearances. Not many people knew of their 'secret,' except for Tal'si, Revan's self-ordained little sister. Nothing ever happened between these three without the other two knowing. They were the best of friends, and unless they tried very hard to hide it, each of them always knew what the other two were feeling. Judging by Revan's outburst, and the headache he was developing, Alek knew two things: one, Revan was upset, and two Tal'si was going to be in a very foul mood. This meant they would be eating lunch outside…again.

Revan looked his friend in the eye, the hurt was clearly evident. "No…" That was all Revan said before turning around and continuing to his room.

"Oh no you don't!" Alek grabbed his friend by the shoulders and turned him around. "We are going to get something to eat, and then we are going to figure out what to do about this." Revan just kept staring at his feet, but he did nod his head. He had forgotten that he had skipped breakfast, and it was already two in the afternoon.

After getting their lunches the two boys headed outside to their usual spot. It was a large tree that had several low hanging branches that made it easy for climbing. From it, a person could see the large plains around the academy with ease. Alek wasn't surprised to see Tal'si waiting for them, arms on hips and armed with a glare that could melt durasteel. However when she saw Revan's face, and felt his pain through their bond, she lowered her glare to 'anti-Sith Lord' power.

Alek knew she would want an explanation, but hoped she would at least wait till Revan cheered up a little. Thankfully she seemed to get the point.

Revan looked up at his only other real friend. Her amber colored eyes almost glowing beneath her short blond bangs. Tal'si, like Revan and Alek, was an oddity. She was only eight, yet she was, as of today a fully fledged Padawan. She was extremely gifted, a fast learner, a great fighter, but most importantly, she was a good friend. Though he only had her and Squint, they had different roles in supporting him: Alek was his physical and mental support, while Tal'si was his emotional support.

They were more than just friends, they were family.

Alek could tell she was not happy, but she was trying her best for her friend. She offered a small smile before jumping onto the lowest branch, quickly hopping up the branch's until reaching halfway up the tree.

Tal'si could feel Revan's pain, and given what today was it could only be one thing. She looked back down to see that Revan and Alek were heading to the tree, but too slow for her taste.

"Come on!" She shouted impatiently at them from atop the tree branch "You two are moving slower than a pair of half-drunk Hutts!!" Alek and Revan looked up at her, Alek rolled his eyes; he knew Revan would take the bait, but he hopped it might cheer him up a little

"Oh you think so?" Revan replied, the anticipation of a challenge in his voice. He had a small smile on his face as he replied.

This was a standing tradition among them. If Revan was ever accused of something that everyone knew was false, he had to set the record straight.

Closing his eyes, Revan focused the Force around him into his legs, and after a few seconds, once he was sure that he was ready Revan jumped up, landing on the branch below Tal'si. Even though she was shaking her head muttering about how he would give himself a concussion one of these day's, inside she was smiling, as he was in a better mood at least.

Alek choose this moment to poke his head up between them. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked with a wide grin. This comment of course bought him a smack to the forehead and a punch to the back "Ok. Ok! Sorry! Don't take it out on me," he coughed, as the assault rained down upon him. It didn't take much time before the three friends started laughing again.

The two had a strange relationship, mostly due to Tal's ability to form powerful force bonds between her and others. It wasn't a skill that could be taught, you were ether born with it, or you weren't. Revan had it, but it was extremely weak compared to Tal'si. He was getting stronger however; as were the bonds he formed. A few more years and he would be able to communicate with someone across a planet, maybe even further.

Even though the Jedi didn't allow romantic relationships, they were only kids. These two however did care for each other a great deal. Whereas Revan and Alek were best friends, Revan and Tal'si were like brother and sister.

"May the Force have mercy on anyone that ever hurt one of them, because nether of them would show any," Master Zhar had muttered on more than one occasion.

After a few moments the three friends sat down to eat there lunches, Revan sitting in the middle, Alek and Tal'si on each side, eating whatever it was the cafeteria worker was trying (yet still failing) to convince the students was food. After they had started eating their meals (which was easy since learning how to use the force made it harder for the stuff to get away) Tal'si finally asked the question no one wanted to hear…

"What happened?" The question was direct, no emotion behind it, just simple and to the point. Revan took one last sip from his drink before looking at her.

"Master Vrook says that there are no available Knights or Master to take me as their Padawan." He replied with equal stoicism. "He said I will just have to wait until next year, _again_."

His voice was low, spoken softly as a breeze, but his two friends heard it all the same. They knew this hurt him, it hurt them as well! Revan was a prodigy, amazingly strong in the force, a fast learner, and had tons of potential; he would be the best Padawan anyone could ask for! Yet Vrook had seen fit to hold him back…for two additional years, this being the third. They had stuck together for three years, helping each other whenever it was needed. But if one of them progressed in rank, or if one was left behind, they wouldn't be able to help each other any more. The council was strict on only a few things…well actually they were strict on A LOT of things, but they only enforced a few of them, but one of the biggest 'no no's' was teaching someone of a lower rank, unless asked by a Master, which was extremely rare.

Tal'si was the first to speak, reaching out and taking Revan's hands into her own, she looked him in the eye and opened the force bond between them, pouring all of her emotions through the link between them, letting him feel the confidence and certainty behind what she was about to say.

"Revan, you _will_ be a Padawan," she said, without a hint of hesitation or doubt in her voice. "You will continue with us as the same rank, you will become a great Jedi Knight, and you will prove old man Vrook wrong. We haven't given up yet." With that she lowered their bond to normal and let go of his hands, returning to her lunch.

Revan was surprised, Tal'si was like a sister to him, and he trusted what ever she said. Yet at the same time he knew she would want him to be happy. But the way she said he would stay the same rank as both her and Alek, the way she said he would become a great Jedi Knight, it wasn't like she was just telling him to make him feel better, it was like she knew it, not just believed, but genuinely _knew _it was going to happen.

"How can you be so certain?" He asked. The question just popped out of his mouth, he didn't even know where it came from. She looked at him for a second before trying to stab the remains of her lunch with a fork,

"I just know it. Call it women's intuition. "

Alek couldn't help himself; this was just too easy…

"So, how do _you_ know it?"

For his moment of fun, Alek was rewarded with a barrage of smacks from all directions

"Ow! How did you do that?" Alek wasn't hurt, just a little surprised, one second he's joking, the next he's being assaulted by tree limbs.

"Keep making comments like that and you'll find out"! Tal'si had upped the intensity of her glare again before turning back to her food, which during the moment of confusion had rolled off her plate as if it were escaping prey and was almost at the base of the tree.

"Listen, I can't explain how I know what I know, I just do," she said as she looked down at her fallen meal, finally deciding to let it go and continue her 'lecture' to her friends. "It's like reading a book that you've already read. It's just something that I know. So stop asking questions and just accept it ok? And Alek! If you ask what type of books I've been reading I will whack you again!"

Alek held up his hands in surrender, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Revan, now that his faith had been restored, asked the question that was now bugging him.

"So…who did you guys get?"

Alek and Tal'si looked back at him. It took a second for them to figure out what he was asking. Then it clicked.

"Oh!" Tal'si looked away from them nervously. "Um… hey Squint, why don't you go first?"

Alek knew something was up; Tal's voice was almost a squeak, so it must have been something big.

"Ok," he replied. "I got Master Zhar." He said as though it were common knowledge.

Revan and Tal almost fell of the tree branch.

"YOU GOT PICKED BY A MASTER!?" Both of them shouted at the top of there lunges.

It took everything Squint had to hold back his grin. "But of course," he said proudly, almost boastfully. "What did you expect, for me to get some nobody? I happen to be in the upper part of our class too you know." Revan and Tal both knew it was true; Alek was ranked third in there class…directly behind Tal, followed by Revan at the top. Now Revan was curious. "Tal, if Squint is ranked third and got a Master, then that means…"

Tal was trying to look away, but she knew she had to answer the question eventually. She turned back to them, her face bright red.

"Umm I got Master Vandar." Once again her voice was a squeak.

Revan was getting dizzy, here he didn't get a teacher at all, and his two best friends (who were also lower ranked than himself) got Masters.

Alek of course, was about to hit the ground. Here he thought he had struck gold, he had not only gotten a Master for a teacher, but the academies own Weapons-Master, who also happened to be one of the few teachers in the school that was liked, and yet here, one of his friends had gotten the Grandmaster of the Academy for their teacher!

Revan was now smiling, not just smiling, but laughing. It started as a small giggle, and then burst into full blown laughter. Tal and Alek were worried about their friend, why would he be laughing of all things?

"Uh Rev, are you ok?" Tal's adopted big brother looked like he was about to fall out of the tree. She didn't know how her friends would take the news, her getting a Master and all, and she was surprised that Alek had gotten one as well. But for Revan to get no teacher, find out his friends had Masters as theirs, to then break out laughing? It made no sense.

"HAHAHAHA….HAHAHAHAHA!!" Now Alek was annoyed, he knew Revan was ok, but wanted to know what was so funny. So he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He smacked his friend upside the head.

"OW! Alek!!!" shouted Revan as he clutched his head, still throbbing from Alek's smack.

"You wouldn't answer us," said Alek. "You were just laughing like some Mandalorian that had just found a cache of thermal detonators! Look!" He pointed in Tal's direction. "I haven't seen Tal that scared since Atris asked if she wanted to be friends!"

This of course invoked another burst of laughs, but this time it wasn't just Revan laughing, Alek was as well. This provoked another tree limb barrage courtesy of Tal'si

"Ow! Ok! We get it!" shouted Revan from behind his arms, trying (and failing) to shield his face from the assaulting branches. Tal'si ceased her attack, but Alek and Revan were both still snickering under their breath.

"She just needed a friend!" Stated Tal'si, sounding as though she was trying to provoke sympathy from the two boys for Atris, whom they felt at least, didn't deserve it. "Besides I can't spend all my time with you two, what do you think the Masters would think if I spent all my time with two guys? Besides she does come in handy for a test. Oh and by the way I heard the she got Master Dorak."

Malak and Revan stopped laughing turned and looked at each other.

Revan cleared his throat. "Why dear me Alek," he said in an accent a snobbish noble or diplomat might use, basically the same kind of accent as Atris herself. "The school book worm has received the Librarian as her teacher, does this surprise you?"

Alek of course knew this act; it was one of his favorites. He straightened his back and held his chin up as if he were a stereotypical nobleman. "Why no my good man, I am not, in fact, if she had gotten anyone else then…"

The two boys looked over at Tal, grinning widely. Then shouted in unison: "THERE WOULD BE A GRAT DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!!"

Tal's eyes narrowed and the boys stopped laughing. "Ok we get the point."

Tal turned her attention on Revan, "now what was so funny?"

Revan had to stop himself from any number of jokes he could use here, she had put up with their antics, so he decided to answer her question. After catching his breath he answered her.

"Well, I was thinking," he said, "Squint got the schools weapons-Master, you got the Grandmaster of the Enclave, and since I'm the top of the class I must be getting some kind of legendary Jedi hero or something. Who knows, I may even get one of the Qel-Dromas! There are some of them still around right?"

*Smack* *Thwack*

"_That_ was why you broke out laughing?" said a clearly annoyed Tal'si.

"Well, it was one of the reasons Tal, the other was this: one of the four Jedi Council members is from the High Council, and one from the Dantooine enclave will be our teachers, and the third is a good friend of ours, soooo…"

Tal couldn't figure out where he was going with this. She was good at making plans, but Revan made plans within plans. She would play Coruscant's central computer at Dejarik before she would play Revan at Rock, Paper, Scissors. Alek on the other hand, who had a bit more of a devious side to him knew where this was going.

"What it means my dear friend is that we might be able to, in time influence the council, if not to our advantage, and then at least shift it away from Vrook's."

Revan's smile spread across his face, for a twelve year old, he could at times scare a rancor beast. This was one of those times.

"Exactly! The old gas bag won't know what hit him! HAHAHA!"

*smack*

"What did I do this time Tal!?"

"It's ok to laugh, but don't do that thing where you rub your hands together, it makes you look like some kind of politician."

"Well, who knows what the future will bring?" Revan replied, still grinning widely.

"Come on guys we should be getting back soon!" Alek shouted as he jumped down the tree and started off.

"Yeah Alek's right, the sun will be down in an hour and if we are not in the dorms Master Vrook will be most grumpy," Tal said with a grin as she hopped down from the branch to the ground.

The three friends made there way back to the academy. Before entering Tal'si turned to Revan.

"Oh one more thing..."

_*Thwap*_

"Agh! Would you stop hitting me?!" Revan rubbed the spot on the back of his head, where he knew he would have a bruise tomorrow.

"That was for the surge you gave me earlier, I was in the middle of something important when all of a sudden I feel a rush of pain, rage, and dread. You scared me half to death!"

Alek cupped one of Revan's ears, "She means that you woke her up from a nap, she must have fallen out of our tree," Alek whispered before snickering.

"Don't make me hurt you Alek!" Tal threatened. "Remember, I'm not just ahead of you in academic scores!"

Alek raised his hands in defeat, not wanting to get beaten up by a girl half his size and two years younger than him before meeting his new Master. (Afraid that he might take her instead.)

As the three entered the academy they were met by Master Zhar. Revan quickly looked back out the door, seeing sun was still above the horizon, so knew they couldn't be in trouble…for being late anyway.

"Ahh, just the student I was looking for!" Zhar had his usual smile on his face that of course was of little comfort for the three Apprentices.

Tal'si looked up quickly. "Umm hi Master Zhar," she then yawned loudly, stretching her arms into the air in a clearly theatrical fashion. "look at the time; I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

Revan and Alek both shot her a look that a blind person could have understood.

"_Traitor…"_

"_Backstabber…"_

She of course just smiled and waved ignoring their glares, then casually walked away.

Alek started waving his hands in front of himself, "Master Zhar, if this has anything to do with the Matale's droids screwing up, I swear I had nothing to do with it…this time. I've given up on droids! Honest!"

Zhar just chuckled, "I know, I know, we all remember what happened last month," he said before adding, "but I will admit that is was a good workout. I never knew that civilians could purchase war droids that well armed. But this matter however concerns only Revan and I can assure you that nobody is in trouble…today."

Zhar's gaze moved to Revan for a second, and then back to Alek. "Alek, would you go to your dorm please? Revan will be along shortly."

Alek started walking down the hall, but stopped to look back at his friend.

"Jeez Alek! Don't worry," Revan said with a mischievous smirk. "If I haven't been shipped off this rock yet then I won't be anytime soon! Go on!"

With that, Alek quickly ran around the corner.

Zhar chuckled. "I see you are still trying to learn Master Vrook's technique. "

Revan turned and pointed at Zhar, "Ah ha! I knew it! So there is a trick to it!"

Zhar just let out another chuckle while ruffling Revan's hair. "There is a trick to it young one, but it does not involve using the force." At this he leaned closer to Revan's ear so only he could hear what was about to be said. _"It comes from being an old grump, the first step, is to practice shaking your fist at little kids."_ Looking at the young boy's response, he almost started laughing. "_I didn't think he would take it seriously," _he thought.

"Please follow me…Padawan," Master Zhar said in a suddenly serious tone.

"Ok Master Zhar…" He didn't take two steps before realizing what had just happened. "Wait… did you say, 'Padawan?'"

Revan's voice was barely a whisper, but the flicker of hope was there.

Master Zhar turned to look at the young boy. "Indeed. Is there a problem with that? If you wish to remain an Apprentice all you need do is ask."

Revan was quick to shake his head and wave his arms as if to stop a raging ronto. "No, no! That's fine. I'm just surprised, that's all." He looked around to see if anyone else would be eavesdropping, then turned his attention back to Master Zhar. "Dar…err Master Vrook said I was going to have to wait until next year for another chance. Might I ask how this got around him?"

If he had any doubts left, they were gone now. Master Zhar knew that not many children would question being promoted. "_The boy is sharp_,_"_ he thought.

"You may ask, however it is not of importance," he said, then turned to walk towards the council chambers. "Come, we don't want to keep the others waiting." With that Zhar continued towards the central chamber.

Revan was confused; five hours ago he was a wreck, being the only person in his class not to be promoted. Now he _was_ being promoted, and was having an audience in the central chamber. Shaking his head he ran to catch up with Zhar.

"_I wonder who it could be." _Revan thought he walked the short distance to the chamber._ "There are no Knights or Masters left to train me. But, I'm a Padawan, so I must have a teacher…"_

Revan stopped in front of the door leading to the central chamber. "_Well, no way to find out unless I go in."_

The door opened to a sight Revan never expected to see. To be more accurate, one he 'hoped' never to see…

End Chapter one.

AN: Well, this is the first chapter, Hope you liked it!

CA/N: As Archer said, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Academy Days. I'm really looking forward to working on this some more, and especially writing my own chapters later. Both Archer and I appreciate any criticism and comments left. And just in case you didn't know, Tal'si IS the Jedi Exile. We just had to give her a name for the story's sake. The name isn't necessarily her given name so don't worry too much about it lol (We'll explain it later in the story)


End file.
